Les Cullen à la piscine
by Black-Swallow
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si les Cullen allait à la piscine ? Voici un mélange entre l'OS et la fiction. Une petite histoire raconter du point de vue de tout les Cullen présent, un chapitre par point de vue. Venez découvrir.
1. Point de vue d'Edward

**Salut à tous voici un petit projet que j'ai en plus de ma fiction "Illumination", **

**c'est un mélange entre l'OS et la fiction, c'est une histoire courte mais que j'ai raconter du point de vue de tout les Cullen présent. **

**Alors que se passerait-il si les Cullen allait à la piscine ? **

**Voici comment je le verrais :**

**0o0o0**

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je accepté de venir ? Pourquoi m'étais-je laisser faire une fois de plus ? En plus Bella n'avait pas pu venir et je me retrouvais seul comme un idiot. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, Alice pouvait vraiment être très convaincante quand elle voulait. J'avais chercher un moment pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix venir ici et j'avais fini par comprendre, elle c'était vu avec Jasper dans le petit bain entrain de se faire un câlin et elle avait trouver que c'était une bonne idée, alors elle avait décider de faire venir tout le monde et tous avait trouver que c'était une excellente idée, sauf moi. Nous passâmes le panneau qui nous indiquait l'entrer de la piscine municipale et j'aillais me garer non loin de la porte, Emmett arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans son 4x4. Alice et Jasper descendir de voiture et claquèrent les portières. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de sortir à mon tour après m'être saisit de mon sac. Je rejoignit les autres devant l'entrer. Emmett avait une main glisser dans la poche arrière du jean de Rosalie et vice-versa ; Jasper et Alice se tenait la main. Je me retrouvais seul et soupirait.

-Allez entrons, nous pressa Alice et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un air décider en entraînant Jasper derrière elle.

Emmett et Rosalie suivirent sans broncher tandis que je soupirait encore en leur emboîtant le pas.

-Voyons Edward, tu ne vas pas tout nous gâcher quand même !! Me réprimanda Alice en se retournant vers moi.

Je jetai un regard circulèrent autour de moi avant de lui répondre un :

-Bien sur que non Alice !!

Qui sonna si faux qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de le relever. Elle fit volte face après m'avoir jeter un regard noir et alla payer nos entrer.

Je m'engageais derrière ma famille sur le chemin des cabines pour se changer, l'employer me fit un grand sourire quand je passais devant elle mais la seul chose que je réussi à faire était de soupirer, que Bella me manquait !!

Avec les autres nous arrivâmes devant les cabines pour nous changer. Je vis Alice froncé les sourcils et je n'eus pas le temps de chercher la cause de son désarroi car Emmett prenait déjà la parole :

-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, déclara l'ours en montrant une porte, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

-Non, non, non hors de question, s'écria Alice en attrapant Emmett par le bras alors qu'il allait entrer dans une cabine, toi tu vas dans celle-ci et Rose dans celle-la.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Demanda Emmett comme si on interdisait quelque chose à un petit enfant.

-Parce que ça va à l'encontre des règles de convenance, dont tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir connaissance d'ailleurs, lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda, boudeur. Puis une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ces yeux. Mais j'avais lu son idée bien avant qu'il ne la mette en oeuvre.

Je poussais Rosalie dans une cabine en lui disant de s'enfermer et me mettais devant de sorte qu'Emmett ne puisse pas l'approchez.

-Edward !! S'écria celui-ci, mécontent.

-Je croyais que tu était de mon côté, poursuivit-il.

-Et bien tu t'était trompé on dirait, lui répondis-je en ouvrant une porte de cabine et en lui désignant l'intérieur pour qu'il y entre.

Ce qu'il fit en marmonnant et en regardant ces pieds. J'entrais dans la cabine voisine et Jasper dans celle de l'autre côter de la mienne. Je refermais derrière moi et me changeait à vitesse humaine, le plus lentement possible mais Emmett commença à passer ses bras sous les cloisons de bois pour me faire tomber. Il voulait se venger. Je commençais à lui donner des coups de pieds puis je fini par écraser ses mains le plus fort possible. J'entendis un gémissement et un rire, c'est alors que je remarquais que Jasper observais notre combat par dessous les cloisons lui aussi. Cet épisode marqua la fin du combat et nous achevâmes de nous changer le plus vite possible tout en gardant une vitesse humaine. Mes frères et moi sortîmes à peu près simultanément. Les gens passait devant nous et nous observait comme si nous étions des animaux de foire, mais nous ne vîmes ni Rose ni Alice. Je sondais rapidement les cabines et trouvait aisément les esprit torturé de mes soeurs : le maillot de Rosalie la moulait-elle assez ? Valait-il mieux qu'elle s'attache les cheveux ou qu'ils restent à voler dans son dos ? Et Alice devait-elle choisir son maillot noir ou le rouge ? Lequel Jasper préfèrerait-il ?

Mes frères me jetairent un regard curieux.

-Alors, me demanda Emmett, compte rendu de la situation ?

-On en a pour des heures, grognais-je.

Les deux autres, dans un belle ensemble, souflairent en s'adossant au mur de carrelage qui se trouvait derrière nous, je fis de même d'un air nonchalant et interrogeais Jasper

-Dit moi Jazz tu préfèrent le maillot rouge ou le maillot noir d'Alice ?

Il sembla d'abord surpris puis hésitant puis il se décida a me répondre

-Je préfère le noir, même si elle est toujours sublime.

J'entendis alors un énorme : MERCI EDWARD. Venant de la part d'Alice. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle sorti de la cabine dans son maillot noir et Jasper se mit a sourire comme un idiot. Je lui filait un coup de coude dans les cotes et il se reprit immédiatement. Rosalie sorti à la suite d'Alice et vint mettre ses affaires dans le casiers que nous avions réserver à cet effet. Mes frères et moi nous dirigâmes vers les douches pour hommes tandis qu'Alice et Rose allait vers celle pour femme. Nous nous mîmes chacun sous une douche côtes à côtes, j'observais mes frères ils portaient presque le même maillot de bain que moi seul les motifs et les couleurs changeait. Alice nous avait choisi à tous notre maillot et nous ne nous en étions pas trop mal sorti, elle nous avait affublé de bermuda arrivant au dessus du genou. Soudain un homme, du genre à faire du body-building et à porter de tout petit slip moulant ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagniation, entra. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Emmett et gonfla ses muscles, Emmett le remarqua et eu juste à se redresser légerement pour ridiculiser le pauvre homme. Mais l'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et se pavana tout le temps de sa douche, je jetai un regard au pomeau de sa douche et vit qu'elle était légèrement tordue, je le lui signalait et il essaya de la retordre dans le bon sens, mais n'y parvint pas. Je jetai un regard à Emmett pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour de jouer, il n'en eu pas besoin car il se dirigeait déjà vers la douche de l'homme et la remettait droite. L'autre sorti au pas de charge, vexé comme un poux. Je rie doucement en sortant à mon tour à la suite de mes frères, Alice était génial et j'adorais son pouvoir. Quand nous sortîme des douches l'homme tenait dans ses bras une jolie demoiselle et l'embrassait, il tourna légèrement la tête vers nous et regarda Emmett d'un air supérieur. Mais tout ça ne dura pas longtemps car soudain sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il venait de voir arriver Rosalie. Cette dernière approcha en compagnie d'Alice et passa sa main dans le dos d'Emmett, il se retourna, la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis il se tourna vers l'homme et le regarda comme si il était de la pire espèce, Alice, Jasper et moi étions mort de rire, grâce à Alice qui avait tout vu et prévenu Rosalie nous avions pu le ridiculiser comme il se doit. Nous passâmes devant lui, Emmett et Rosalie enlacé, pour allez nous installer dans des chaises longues. Je haïssais se moment, tout les regards était rivé sur nous, puis, bientôt, tous se concentrairent sur moi, le célibataire du groupe, Bella me manquait. Je captais les penser de toute les personnes présente, celle de toute les filles était diriger vers moi, certaine se trouvait trop nul pour attirer mon attention, d'autre ne doutait pas une seul seconde qu'elles avaient une chance avec moi. Je ne jetais de petit regard qu'au filles qui se trouvait vraiment nul, surtout à l'une d'elle qui était vraiment complexé. C'est alors que j'entendis une blondasse chuchoter à sa copine :

-Hé regarde, il à regarder ce boudin, si c'est comme ça on va pouvoir lui sauter dessus sans problème.

L'autre lui jeta un sourire entendu. J'étais tellement écoeuré à ce moment là que si j'avais pu j'aurais vomi. Je passais devant elle sans leur jeter le moindre regard, leur réaction ne me déçus pas, elles étaient furieuse. Je rejoignait mes frères et soeurs qui s'installait. Je restait debout face à l'eau, ici l'odeur de chlore était insupportable. Je senti Emmett arrivé dans mon dos il pensait me faire tomber à l'eau pour se venger de toute à l'heure mais alors qu'il s'élançait je fus plus rapide, je me poussais au dernier moment et étendis la jambe. Il ne vit rien venir et s'étala dans l'eau . Quand il en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard nous nous moquions tous de lui. Il se mit à bouder. Rosalie s'étendit sur une serviette pour bronzer et elle mit son i-pod sur ses oreilles. Japser se pencha au dessus de l'eau pour voir la profondeur du bassin et Emmett vit là une bonne occasion de se venger. Il parti de nouveau pour pousser Jasper comme il l'avait fait avec moi mais Jasper le senti venir et s'écarta, il n'eus pas besoin de tendre la jambe pour qu'Emmett tombe cette fois, il le fis tout seul comme un grand. Et ressorti encore sous nos rire déchaîner. Seul Rosalie ne riait pas, elle était bien trop parti dans ses penser pour ça. Emmett arriva vers nous, menacent et attrapa Alice sur son épaule pour la jeter à l'eau mais elle utilisa les chatouilles et Emmett ne put rien faire d'autre que de demander grâce. Alice arrêta et Emmett la lâcha. Il posa alors les yeux sur Rosalie et un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres. Nous nous regardâmes Alice, Jasper et moi aucun ne voyait un objection au fait qu'il la mette à l'eau.

-Enlève lui son i-pod surtout, tu ne voudrait pas qu'il soit mouiller quand même, lui dis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit par penser de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il était un pro. Je ne put m'empêcher de rire à cette annonce, il pris un air vexé puis fis volte-face et se dirigea vers Rose. Il s'allongea à ses côté, puis tout se passa très vite, il arracha ses oreillettes à Rosalie et la mit sur son épaule, il parti en vitesse tandis qu'elle se mettait à crier et à le frapper dans le dos en remuant les jambes. Emmett s'empressa d'aller au bord du bassin mais dans sa précipitation il ne vit pas Jasper qui étendit la jambe, il se cassa la figure dans l'eau encore une fois en emportant avec lui sa bien-aimé. J'éclatais de rire en m'approchant de Jasper pour lui taper dans la main. Un cri retentis :

-EMMETT CULLEN !!!

Nous étions encore plier en deux quand Rosalie et Emmett ressortir de l'eau, celle-ci était furieuse et snobait son mari comme elle était la seul à pouvoir le faire. Ils sortirent de la piscine comme ça, elle devant très fière et lui la suivant en tentant de s'excuser de son mieux.

Notre fou rire à Jasper et moi dura encore un moment avant de retomber et nous allâmes nous asseoir près d'Alice, qui n'avait pas quitter son mari des yeux. Le temps passa, Alice et Jasper ne se quittait pas des yeux et j'entendais les penser de toute les femmes présente qui ne tournait qu'autour de moi et du magnifique couple qui se trouvait à mes côté. Je senti la migraine me gagner, lentement, sournoisement, et bientôt il m'était impossible de rester plus longtemps. Je me levais et jetai une excuse bidon à Alice et Jasper, ils parurent ravi de ma désertion. Je traversais la piscine, repassant devant les deux pimbêches qui furent encore plus frustré devant mon désintérêt pour elle. Je passais sous une douche éclaire, remarquant seulement qu'un pommeau de douche avait été arraché et filait me changer après avoir récupérer mes affaires. Je mis beaucoup moins de temps qu'a l'aller n'ayant pas Emmett pour m'embêter. Je repassais devant la caissière qui avait changer de tee-shirt pour essayer d'attirer mon attention mais je poussais de nouveau un soupir en passant devant elle. Elle paru plus vexé que toute les autres filles que j'avais croiser se jour là réuni. Je sortais rapidement et allais m'asseoir dans ma voiture pour attendre Alice et Jasper car Emmett et Rosalie était parti. Je mis Debussy et commençais à penser à Bella, elle manquait tellement, j'avais hâte de la revoir ce soir là.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Reviews ? ;) Le prochain point de vue est déjà écris et ne devrait pas tarder. **


	2. Point de vue d'Emmett

**Salut à tous, je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont donnez envie de continuer. Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que vous vous attendiez à une suite dans l'histoire alors que mon idée de départ c'était de racontez la même histoire du point de vue de chacun des personnages présent. Peut-être n'aurez vous plus envie de lire ce chapitre mais bon ^^. Enfin si c'est une suite dans l'histoire que vous vouliez et bien ne vous découragez pas si vite tout de même car il se pourrait bien que je l'écrive, vous verrez pourquoi et comment je compte l'introduire dans l'épilogue. Enfin en attendant voici le point de vue d'Emmett, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**0o0o0**

POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT

Je suivais la volvo grise d'Edward sur la route de la piscine municipale, ma main poser sur la cuisse de ma Rose. J'avais envie de rentrer dans le derrière d'Edward, mon dieu mais il conduisait comme un papy !! Je sais bien que nous étions en ville mais quand même !! Il abusait, il y avait surtout de la mauvaise volonté dans sa lenteur. Nous arrivâmes tout de même devant la piscine et j'allais me garer sur la place à côté de la volvo. Rosalie et moi sortîmes et Alice et Jasper nous accompagnâmes devant l'entrer, Edward arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il nous regarda et poussa un soupir, le pauvre était tout seul, sa chère et tendre Bella n'avait pas pu venir, dommage j'aurais adorer pouvoir me moquer d'elle et la mettre à l'eau.

-Allez entrons, déclara Alice.

Elle tira derrière elle Jasper et entra. Rose et moi suivions et Edward était dans notre dos, je l'entendis encore soupirer en nous suivant. Alice s'arrêta et se retourna, je faillit lui foncer dedans mais m'arrêtais juste à temps.

-Voyons Edward, tu ne vas pas tout nous gâcher quand même !! Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non Alice !! Lui répondit-il d'un ton tellement faux que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir lire dans les penser pour savoir que c'était un mensonge éfronter.

Alice alla payer nos entrer et nous la suivîmes vers les cabines pour se changer, Edward soupira encore. Il fallait que j'arrête de l'écouter se morfondre ou j'allais moi aussi commencer à être dépressif, allons bon. A la vue des cabines j'eus une idée, pourquoi ne pas tirer le meilleur profit du moment et passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec ma Rose ?

-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, déclarais-je en pointant une porte, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

-Non, non, non hors de question, s'écria Alice en m'attrapant par le bras alors que j'allait entrer dans une cabine, toi tu vas dans celle-ci et Rose dans celle-la.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Demandais-je, outré.

-Parce que ça va à l'encontre des règles de convenance, dont tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir connaissance d'ailleurs, me répondit Edward à sa place.

Je le regardais, boudeur, mais dans son expression je vis un bon présage et décidais de m'enfermer dans une cabine avec Rose, ils seraient bien obliger de nous laisser faire. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi, il poussa Rosalie dans une cabine en lui disant de s'enfermer.

-Edward !! M'écriais-je. Je croyais que tu était de mon côté.

-Et bien tu t'était trompé on dirait, me répondit-il en désignant l'intérieur d'une cabine pour m'y faire entrer.

Je m'exécutais en marmonnant et en fixant mes pieds, réfléchissant à une vengeance digne de ce nom. Je me commençais à me changer et puis une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je respirait un grand coup et détectait l'odeur d'Edward dans la cabine voisine, parfait. Je me baissais et regardais dans sa direction, je vis ses pieds. Je passais mes bras sous la cloison et tentait de le faire tomber, mes il ne se laissa pas faire, il commença à me donner des coups de pieds, je vis soudain la tête de Jasper apparaître sous la cloison de l'autre côté de la cabine d'Edward, je lui fit un clin d'oeil et Edward profita de se moment d'inattention de ma part pour me marcher sur les main et appuyer de toute ses forces. Je gémis de douleur, Edward pouvait avoir de la force quand il voulait autant qu'il pouvait être doux avec son humaine. Je me redressais et fini de me changer, sorti de la cabine. Mes frères sortir en même temps que moi. Je scrutait la foule du regard mais je ne trouvait pas trace de Rose ou d'Alice, sa m'aurait étonner aussi !! Quand il s'agissait de se changer ou de vêtement en général elles avaient beau être des vampires elles étaient on ne peut plus lente. Je vis soudain Edward qui regardais intensément les cabines.

-Alors, lui demandais-je, compte rendu de la situation ?

-On en a pour des heures, grogna-t-il.

Jasper et moi soufflâmes et nous appuyâmes contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière nous. Edward fit de même et demanda à Jasper

-Dit moi Jazz tu préfèrent le maillot rouge ou le maillot noir d'Alice ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était le moment de parler de vêtement.

-Je préfère le noir, même si elle est toujours sublime, affirma-t-il.

Edward sembla satisfait et quelques secondes plus tard Alice sortait d'une cabine vêtu de se même maillot, je compris qu'Edward nous avait épargner une longue attente. Rose sorti quelques seconde plus tard moulé dans son maillot rouge, j'avais toujours adorer alerte à Malibu et bien là c'était encore mieux. Nous mîmes nos affaires dans un casier et nous partîmes vers les douches. A peine étions nous dessous qu'un homme d'une musculature ridicule comparé à la mienne entra il me jaugea et gonfla les muscles, je me redressais par réflexe et le type palis. Il alla tout de même sous une douche et se mit à rouler des épaules pour faire apparaître ses muscles. Je faillis pouffer mais me retins.

-Votre pommeau de douche est tordue, lui signala Edward.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? L'homme tenta de remettre l'objet en l'état mais n'y parvint pas. Edward m'avait encore une fois arranger un bon coup, je me dirigeais vers la douche et la retordais dans le bon sens arrosant par la même occasion l'homme arrogant qui se trouvait en dessous. Il sorti des douches, furieux et vexé. Je sorti à mon tour au côté de Jasper et j'entendis Edward rire sous cape dans mon dos. A l'extérieur nous retrouvâmes le type, il tenait dans ses bras une fille, sans doute jolie pour une humaine, et il l'embrassait. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air supérieur. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il entrouvrit la bouche. Je sentis une main caressé mon dos et compris qu'il avait du voir ma Rose, je me retournais et l'embrassais avant de me retourné vers l'homme et de la regardé comme il l'avait fait pour moi. J'entendis Jasper, Alice et Edward rire à en perdre haleine derrière nous. Peu importe, je pris Rose par la hanche et l'entraînait vers les chaises longues en passant devant le type qui était on ne peut plus dégoutté, je le regardais de haut. Nous traversâmes la piscine et nous installâmes sur des chaises longues, Edward qui était à la traîne, s'arrêta et se mit à regarder l'eau d'un air mélancolique. Il m'énervait à se morfondre, alors pour l'amuser et surtout pour me venger je décidais de le mettre à l'eau. Je m'élançais dans sa direction, vous savez quand on vous dit de ne pas courir au bord de la piscine, et bien la prochain fois qu'on vous le dit au lieu de râler comme un Edward junior écouter plutôt la personne éclairé qui vous donne se conseil et penser à moi car pris dans mon élan et surtout à cause de l'eau sur le sol je ne put pas m'arrêter quand Edward se poussa et qu'il tendis la jambe pour me faire un croche-pieds. Je m'étalais dans l'eau manquant d'écraser une vieille dame qui tentait de faire des longueurs. Je remontais sur le bord, l'odeur qui se dégageai de moi était insupportable et j'avais l'impression que ma peau me brûlait à cause du chlore. Ils se moquaient tous de moi et Jasper se pencha au dessus de l'eau pour voir la profondeur du bassin, je ne réfléchis pas et m'élançais de nouveau, mais Jasper s'écarta et lui n'eus pas besoin de me faire un croche-pieds pour que je tombe de nouveau à l'eau. Je ressortit de nouveau sous leur rires. Alors je pris mon air le plus menacent et me dirigeait vers Alice, je la mis sur mon épaule et me dirigeais vers le bassin mais ses doigts de petit lutin se mirent à courir sur ma peau et je ne put me retenir de succomber à ses chatouilles. Je fis appel à sa pitié et elle ne demanda qu'une chose en échange, que je la lâche, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et elle arrêta. Frustré je regardais autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose à faire, mes yeux se posèrent sur ma Rose qui était en train d'écouter de la musique les yeux clos. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres.

-Enlève lui son i-pod surtout, tu ne voudrait pas qu'il soit mouiller quand même, me dit Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui et pensais clairement pour qu'il m'entende * Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un pro *

Il se mit à rire et je pris un air faussement vexé avant de me détourné et d'aller m'allonger au côté de ma Rose. Puis d'un mouvement vif je lui arrachais ses oreillettes et la mis sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac de farine, non, comme un sac de sucre, s'était bien plus délicieux. Puis je me hâtais d'aller au bord du bassin car Rosalie commençais déjà à crier et à me donner des coup de pieds, mais alors que j'allais la jeter je glissais et ne vis pas le pieds de Jasper, je me retrouvais à l'eau avec ma princesse.

-EMMETT CULLEN !! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle sorti de l'eau furieuse et je la suivis. Jasper et Edward était plier en deux tellement ils riaient, jamais je n'avais vu Edward comme ça, lui qui était toujours si triste et mélancolique, si sérieux, sa Bella l'avait vraiment transformé. Rose pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sorti, je la suivis en tentant de m'excuser, elle ne m'écouta pas. Je bifurquais vers les douches pour homme en me disant que je la retrouverais à la sorti. Ma peau me brûlait toujours autant et l'eau me soulageait un peu mais il en aurait fallu plus, je jetai un oeil au pommeau, c'était celui que j'avais remis droit un peu plus tôt, il était déjà fragiliser alors je l'arrachais et une trompe d'eau s'abattit sur moi, cela faisait un bien fou !! Je me pressais d'aller me changer, ne m'embarrassais pas de garder une vitesse humaine je me changeait le plus vite possible et sortait pour attendre ma Rose, je sentis son odeur dans une cabine et me postait devant la porte les bras de chaque côté pour qu'elle ne puissent pas s'échapper. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et un homme à moitié chauve et bedonnant sorti, j'eus un mouvement de recule et lui aussi.

-Hum ... Pardon, bredouillais-je en faisant volte-face.

Rosalie m'avait bien eu, elle était déjà sorti. Je me dirigeais vers la sorti au pas de charge, sorti sur le parking en effrayant au passage l'employé à l'accueil. Elle était là, appuyé contre mon 4x4, un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, elle n'avait pas les clés. Je cherchait dans mes poches mais ne trouvait rien, je lui jetai un regard, les clés était dans ses mains.

-C'est ça que tu cherche ?? Me lança-t-elle

Je souris et m'approchais, je posais une main de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassais, elle répondit à mon baiser mais se défila rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'assise derrière le volant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je te ramène à la maison, vilain garçon.

Je souris et allais m'asseoir côté passager, peut-être que la laisser conduire mon bolide m'aiderai à me faire pardonner. Elle démarra en trombe et sorti de la place sans même regarder derrière elle.

**0o0o0**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Reviews ? J'aimerais savoir si vous aimé le principe de raconter la même histoire de tout les point de vue. Je vous fait la surprise du prochain point de vue.**


	3. Point de vue de Rosalie

**J'aimerais vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir alors je vais me permettre de répondre certaine reviews ici :**

**Pour Galswinthe : Et bien je suis très heureuse que le principe de plaise et je peux d'or et déjà t'annoncer que se ne sera pas ''le'' mais bien ''les'' prochains chapitres qu'il te faudra attendre ;)**

**Pour Alia : Je suis très contente que le point de vue d'Emmett t'es fait rire. Quand à ton pronostique pour ce point de vue et bien tu t'était trompé mais ne t'inquiète pas les point de vue de Jasper et Alice arriveront prochainement mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre, les paries sont ouvert ;)**

**Pour Lou : Et bien merci beaucoup !! Si tu aime mon style d'écriture et bien va lire mon autre fiction ''Illumination'' (je me fais un peu de pub ^^) et je te laisse appréciez ce chapitre.**

**Bon je en vous fait pas attendre plus et vous laisse lire.**

**0o0o0**

POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE

Haa !! J'exultais !! Nous allions à la piscine !! L'un de mes endroits préférer avec la plage même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment y aller souvent à cause de ma foutue condition vampirique, tout se genre d'endroit où on pouvait se promener en petite tenue me plaisait. Emmett et moi étions dans son 4x4 et nous suivions la volvo d'Edward, la main de mon ours était poser sur ma cuisse. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps mais Emmett semblait énervé contre la conduite d'Edward. Il le suivit encore dans le parking et se gara sur la place à côté. Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrer, Emmett avait passer son bras dans mon dos et mit sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et je fis de même, Alice et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, Edward arriva encore un peu plus tard, il soupira en nous regardant.

-Allez entrons, décida Alice.

Elle traîna Jasper derrière elle et Emmett et moi suivions. Son énergie était toujours aussi inépuisable !! J'entendis Edward soupirer une nouvelle fois dans notre dos, il me faisait pitié, le pauvre. Alice se retourna

-Voyons Edward, tu ne vas pas tout nous gâcher quand même !! Lui dit-elle.

-Bien sur que non Alice !! Lui répondit-il. Tout ça étaient bien trop faux pour tenter de redire quelque chose. Alice alla payer les entrer puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines, Edward souffla encore. Je levais les yeux au ciel, si il commençais comme ça l'après-midi promettait d'être ennuyant.

-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, on se retrouve de l'autre côté, déclara mon Emmett en montrant une porte.

-Non, non, non hors de question, s'écria Alice en attrapant Emmett par le bras alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cabine, toi tu vas dans celle-ci et Rose dans celle-la.

J'était bien d'accord avec elle, si Emmett et moi étions dans la même cabine jamais je ne pourrait me

préparé convenablement.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Demanda Emmett avec un air de chien battu.

-Parce que ça va à l'encontre des règles de convenance, dont tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir connaissance d'ailleurs, lui répondit Edward.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas penser à ça mais les gens pourrait mal le voir, les humain sont parfois bizzard. Edward me poussa soudain dans une cabine

-Vite Rose, me dit-il, enferme toi.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, à peine la porte avait-elle claquer derrière moi que je la verrouillais. Edward m'avais épargné d'utiliser le chantage, temps mieux, je n'en avais pas envie. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'a me préoccuper de ce qui était vraiment important, moi. Je mis mon maillot de bain lentement et réfléchis un long moment à la façon d'attacher mes cheveux. Et puis je senti Alice sortir de sa cabine, je décidais de laisser mes cheveux lâcher et ramassais mes affaires en vitesse avant de sortir à mon tour. Je rejoignis ma famille et posait mes affaires avec les leurs en gardant avec moi juste mon petit sac et ma serviette. Alice et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers les douches pour femme, elles étaient déserte, tant mieux. Je posais ma serviette et mon sac sur un porte manteau avant de rejoindre Alice sous la douche. Elle explosa soudain de rire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

-Les garçons ont fait une rencontre dans les douches.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant

-Écoute j'ai une idée quand on sortira des douches va vers Emmett en montrant bien que tu lui appartient, ok ??

-Oui d'accord mais pourquoi ??

-On va ridiculiser un pauvre snobe qui essaye de péter plus haut que son cul.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Alice adorais cette expression, mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. Elle me souris et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle sorti joyeusement en attrapant ses affaires et les miennes sur le porte manteau. Les garçons nous tournait le dos et je compris vite qui était leur ''rencontre'', j'approchais d'Emmett et passait ma main dans son dos, il se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, il m'embrassa et j'en profitais au maximum. Il me relâcha trop tôt à mon goût et toisa le ''pauvre snob qui pétais plus haut que son cul ''. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond de la piscine pour nous mettre sur des chaises longues. Alice et moi trouvâmes des chaises et soudain j'entendis un grand splatch. Emmett venait de tomber à l'eau. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'imbécillité dont pouvais faire preuve mon mari. Je m'étendis sur une serviette et mis mon i-pod sur mes oreilles me coupant volontairement du monde extérieur. J'espérais qu'Edward n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller jeter un oeil à se qui se passait dans ma tête car j'avais l'intention de repenser à la nuit qu'Emmett et moi avions passer et il détestait généralement tomber dans la tête de quelqu'un qui pensait à se genre de chose. La soirée avec mon nounours repassa dans ma tête mais soudain mes oreillettes me furent arraché et Emmett me balança sur son épaule. Je me mis à hurler et à martelé son dos de coup de poings, remuant les jambes dans tout les sens. Il s'approcha du bord mais sa maladroitesse pris le dessus et il ne vit pas le pieds de Jasper, il m'accompagna dans l'eau que j'aurais du être la seul à gagner cette fois.

-EMMETT CULLEN !!! Hurlais-je.

Plus encore que ma peau me brûlant à cause du chlore je lui en voulait pour avoir mouiller mes cheveux, non mais à quoi allais-je ressembler ?? J'étais hors de moi et sorti de la piscine en le snobant du mieux que je le pouvais, je récupérais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers les douches, mon mari me suivit en me mitraillant d'excuse. Je ne l'écoutais pas et entrais dans les douches pour femmes. Je passais rapidement sous la douche pour me débarrasser du chlore qui brûlait ma peau de satin, je sorti rapidement et senti Emmett encore dans les douches pour hommes, je décidais de lui jouer un petit tour pour me venger. Je me hâtais de récupérer mes affaires et pris les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche puis je me dirigeais vers une cabine et m'y changeait à vitesse vampirique, jamais je n'avais été aussi vite, qu'est ce que je n'aurait pas fait par vengeance ?? Ou pour mon Emmett ?? Je me frottais dans la cabine pour bien laisser mon odeur afin qu'il croit que je m'y trouvait encore puis je sorti rapidement, l'employer qui me vit passer me reluqua puis poussa un soupir de dégoût en se disant que jamais elle ne pourrait être comme moi. Je me dirigeais droit vers le 4x4 et m'y adossait. Emmett arriva un peu plus tard et fis un petit sourire en se rendant compte que j'étais à l'extérieur, il se mit alors à chercher ses clés et ne trouvant rien releva les yeux vers moi. Je tenais ses clefs à la main et lui lançais un

-C'est ça que tu cherche ??

il me souris et vint m'embrasser, je lui rendis son baiser mais me détournais bien vite pour ouvrir la portière et m'asseoir côté conducteur

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il

-Je te ramène à la maison, vilain garçon.

Alors que je m'attendais à des protestation il me sourie et alla s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils puis haussait les épaules et démarrai en trombe.

**0o0o0**

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Une idée pour le prochain point de vue ? Qui est ce que ce sera ?**

**Reviews !!**


	4. Point de vue d'Alice

**Voilà enfin la suite !! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'étais un peu dans une période vide et je ne m'y était pas vraiment mise. Enfin ... Voilà le point de vue d'Alice, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain est déjà écrit et il ne devrait pas tarder, sans doute que je le mettrais demain.**

**0o0o0**

POINT DE VUE D'ALICE

Mon idée était génialissime, Jasper et moi dans l'eau entrain de nous câliné, je devait me retenir pour ne pas sauter dans tous les sens d'impatience. En plus Edward ne me facilitais pas la tâche, pour une fois il respectait les limitations de vitesse alors qu'il était toujours le premier à les dépasser d'habitude. J'avais envie de lui hurler d'avancer plus vite mais il ne fallait pas que je sois trop dur avec lui, il était seul aujourd'hui, ma meilleur amie n'avait pas pu venir. Je pris donc mon mal en patience le temps que nous arrivions et que nous allions nous garer. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'ouvris ma portière et fonçais à l'extérieur. Jazz me rejoins et pris ma main, nous allâmes rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie qui nous attendait devant l'entrer. Edward nous rejoignit quelques seconde plus tard et après nous avoir jeter un coup d'oeil, il soupira. Ha non !! Si il commençais déjà comme ça j'allais vite m'énerver.

-Allez entrons, dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte, traînant mon âme soeur derrière moi.

Il me suivit sans rechigné ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie mais Edward soupira. Je me retournais

-Voyons Edward, tu ne vas pas tout nous gâcher quand même !!

-Bien sur que non Alice !! Me répondit-il après un temps. Sa phrase était tellement fausse que je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais une vision vint m'informer qu'il ne ferais rien qui pourrait nous nuir.

Je me détournais donc et allais payer nos entrer, puis me dirigeais vers les cabines pour nous changer, j'entendis Edward soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Une vision :

«-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, déclarai Emmett en montrant une porte, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

Personne ne s'y opposais. Je vis ensuite l'intérieur de la cabine et des choses que je préfère pas répéter. Un scandale. Nous devions partir. »

La vision ne précéda pas de beaucoup la réalité

-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, déclara de nouveau Emmett en montrant une porte, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

-Non, non, non hors de question, m'écrais-je en saisissant Emmett par le bras alors qu'il allait entrer dans une cabine, toi tu vas dans celle-ci et Rose dans celle-la.

-Mais pourquoi ??

-Parce que ça va à l'encontre des règles de convenance, dont tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir connaissance d'ailleurs, lui répondis Edward à ma place.

Emmett pris un air boudeur puis une vision m'assaillis : il tentais de s'enfermer avec Rose, mais la vision se transforma et Edward intervenais, il avait du lire dans les penser d'Emmett. Je ne me préoccupais pas de ça et les laissais se débrouiller. Je préférais regarder la scène. Edward poussa soudainement Rose dans une cabine et lui dit

-Vite Rose, enferme toi.

Elle lui obéit tandis qu'il se mettait devant la porte pour empêcher Emmett d'y accéder.

-Edward !! S'écria-t-il. Je croyais que tu était de mon côté.

-Et bien tu t'était trompé on dirait, lui répondit-il en lui désignant l'intérieur d'une cabine.

Emmett y entra en marmonnant. Puis Edward gagna la cabine voisine me laissant seul avec mon âme soeur. Jazz se tourna vers moi et je pus voir dans son regard de l'excitation tandis que son sourire était quasi extasique. Une vision. Il voulait que nous nous enfermions tout les deux dans une cabine.

-Jazz, souflais-je d'un air réprobateur.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, parfaite illustration de l'innocence. Je la trouve très bonne moi l'idée d'Emmett.

Le problème c'était que, dit comme ça, moi aussi je la trouvait très bonne l'idée d'Emmett.

-Non, non, murmurais-je, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça Emmett est comme un petit enfant il ne comprendrais pas.

Il eu l'air déçu. Puis il releva les yeux et m'attrapa par la taille, me collant contre lui. Il essayait de me faire craquer !! Très bien. Il voulait jouer ? Et bien j'allais jouer.

-Jaaaaazz ?? Fis-je en traînant démesurément sur la a et en me collant encore plus à lui. Passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il déglutit péniblement en se demandant se qui allait lui tomber dessus

-Oui ?

Je baissais un peu la tête et le regardais par dessous mes cils.

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, la, maintenant ??

Je me concentrais au maximum pour lui faire ressentir des émotions ... explicite et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Jasper se mit à me regarder avec des yeux rond puis il commença à m'embrasser et me fit reculer vers une cabine. Je le stoppais soudain, posant une main sur son torse, il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et me regarda, surpris. Je me décollais de lui au moment où un petit groupe d'humain arrivait.

-Tu l'avais prévu ? Me souffla-t-il, pas assez fort pour que les humains l'entende.

Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et me glissais dans une cabine après lui avoir envoyer un baiser, il sembla consterné. Je m'enfermais rapidement au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de tenté de me rejoindre. Je m'assisse sur le petit banc à ma disposition et me mise à déballé mes affaires, je me dévêtis et tentais de savoir quel maillot de bain préférerais Jasper : le rouge ou le noir ? Soudain j'entendis Edward demandé :

-Dit moi Jazz tu préfèrent le maillot rouge ou le maillot noir d'Alice ?

Edward était décidément le meilleur, et ceux malgré malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je préfère le noir, même si elle est toujours sublime, lui répondis mon Jasper.

Je pensais très fort : MERCI EDWARD en espérant qu'il l'entendrais. Puis je me changeais à vitesse vampirique et sorti. Rose ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et nous mîmes nos affaires dans un casier. Puis nous nous séparâmes chacun parti de son côté pour prendre un douche. Rose et moi entrâmes dans celle pour femmes, elles étaient déserte. Nous passâmes sous la douche et j'eus soudain une vision des garçons dans les douches pour hommes. J'éclatais de rire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Rose.

-Les garçons ont fait une rencontre dans les douches, lui répondis-je.

J'eus une nouvelle vision.

-Écoute j'ai une idée quand on sortira des douches va vers Emmett en montrant bien que tu lui appartient, ok ??

-Oui d'accord mais pourquoi ?? Me demanda-t-elle un peu perdu.

-On va ridiculiser un pauvre snobe qui essaye de péter plus haut que son cul.

J'adorais cette expression. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel puis accepta. Je lui fis un grand sourire et l'embrassais sur la joue puis sorti en attrapant au passage mes affaires et les siennes. Je m'approchais de mes frères suivit de Rose. Elle alla vers Emmett et passa sa main dans son dos, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Edward, Jasper et moi riions de la tête du pauvre homme qui les regardais. Je jetai un oeil à Jazz, j'avais bien envie qu'il m'embrasse lui aussi. Je ne sais pas si il le senti mais il se tourna vers moi et me sourie, il tendis la main. Je l'attrapais. Puis nous suivîmes Rosalie et Emmett jusqu'au fond de la piscine. Rose et moi nous installâmes sur des chaises pendant que les garçons faisait des bêtises. Enfin surtout Emmett, il parvint à se retrouvez dans l'eau deux fois de suite, une première grâce à Edward qui lui avait fait un croche-pieds et l'autre grâce à mon Jasper qui c'était pousser juste à temps. Emmett ressortis de l'eau sous nos rire conjuguée à Edward, Jazz et moi. Il vint vers moi avec un air menacent. Il me souleva et me chargea sur son épaule. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser mouillez mes cheveux et mon maillot de bain !! La couleur risquerait de tourner si je le laissait prendre le chlore. Je me mis à chatouiller Emmett pour qu'il me lâche. Il demanda vite grâce et je le fis me lâchez sans problème en échange. Il semblait déçu et frustré de n'avoir pu balancé personne dans l'eau, puis il avisa Rosalie et son expression changea.

-Enlève lui son i-pod surtout, tu ne voudrait pas qu'il soit mouiller quand même, lui dit Edward.

Il avait sans doute pu interpréter les plans de notre ours préférer encore mieux que moi. Il approcha de Rosalie et lui arracha ses oreillettes, la mis sur son épaule et approcha précipitamment du bassin, il ne vit pas le pieds de Jasper et vola dans l'eau avec sa femme.

-EMMETT CULLEN !! Vociféra Rosalie.

Jasper, Edward et moi étions plié de rire tandis que Rose et Emmett sortait de l'eau, ils s'en allèrent, Rose très digne et Emmett tentant de se faire pardonner. Je vis qu'il finirai par y arriver. Puis nous nous calmâmes et Edward et Jasper vinrent s'allonger près de moi. Je ne lâchais plus Jasper des yeux, j'en était incapable. Edward fini par se lasser et nous donna une excuse que je n'entendis même pas. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ma vision allait bientôt ce réalisé. Edward parti, Jasper et moi restâmes un moment à nous regardez sans bouger puis je me décidais à prendre les choses en main pour que ma vision se réalise, je me levais en attrapant la main de mon âme soeur et l'entraînait vers un bassin plus petit que celui devant lequel nous nous tenions et dans lequel Emmett était tombé trois fois. Ce bassin était plutôt réservé aux petits mais la profondeur était parfaite pour ce que Jazz et moi avions prévu de faire. Il du sentir mon humeur car il commença à m'embrasser et qu'il me fit reculer pour m'adosser à un mur. Notre baiser se fit plus passionner et Jasper commença à me caresser doucement le ventre. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompis et nous relevâmes la tête vers un maître nageur rondouillard.

-S'il vous plais, dit-il, nous aimerions que vous arrêtiez et que vous sortiez en vitesse de notre établissement.

J'allais protesté mais Jasper me traîna gentillement derrière lui. Il récupéra nos affaires et me tira encore derrière lui jusqu'aux douches. Il m'y poussa en me soufflant qu'on se retrouverais à la sorti. Je me douchait rapidement tentant de comprendre les raisons qui avait poussé mon Jasper à obéir. Je ressorti et le trouvait trempé jusqu'au os, les cheveux dégoulinant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement peu enclin au bavardage. Nous allâmes chercher nos affaires puis nous nous changeâmes rapidement et allâmes retrouvé Edward qui nous attendait sur le parking.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Quand avez vous pensez ?**


	5. Point de vue de Jasper

**Voici comme prévu le point de vue de Jasper. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Et oui vous allez savoir ce qui est arriver à notre cher Jazz pendant qu'Alice et lui était séparer au moment des douches, et j'espère que ce passage vous plaira, alors je ne vous retient pas plus.**

**0o0o0**

POINT DE VUE DE JASPER

Edward était désespérer et Alice complètement surexciter. Si toute l'après-midi passait comme ça je n'allait pas le supporter. Edward fini par se garé et son désespoir augmenta encore, tout comme l'excitation de mon Alice. Elle se précipita dehors et je la rejoignit, entrecroisait nos doigts. Emmett et Rosalie nous attendait devant la porte. Edward arriva quelques seconde plus tard et je senti son désespoir augmenter encore, il soupira. Je senti un gros manque en lui, il ne fallait vraiment pas le séparer de Bella longtemps, qu'elle n'ai pas pu venir était un vrai plaie.

-Allez entrons, dit ma voyante adoré en me traînant déjà derrière elle vers la porte.

Emmett et Rose nous suivirent, Edward aussi mais de mauvaise grâce, il soupira encore et son désespoir devint lourd à porter.

-Voyons Edward, tu ne vas pas tout nous gâcher quand même !! Demanda Alice, enfin ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un ordre.

-Bien sur que non Alice !! Lui répondit-il.

Mais sa voix était fausse et personne ne fut dupe, je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas l'intention de tout nous gâcher, c'était plutôt nous qui lui gâchions tout. Alice fit volte face et alla payer nos entrer. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines pour se changer. Edward poussa un nouveau soupir. Il fallait que je tente de ne plus faire attention à ses sentiments, ça allait être dur. Tentant de me concentré sur autre chose je rencontrais les sentiments d'Emmett au moment où il s'exprimait.

-Bon et bien Rose et moi on va dans celle-ci, déclara-t-il en montrant une porte, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

Alice était contrarié.

-Non, non, non hors de question, s'écria Alice en attrapant notre frère par le bras alors qu'il allait entrer dans une cabine, toi tu vas dans celle-ci et Rose dans celle-la.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Demanda Emmett, contrarié.

-Parce que ça va à l'encontre des règles de convenance, dont tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir connaissance d'ailleurs, lui répondis Edward qui semblait se dérider un peu.

Emmett sembla déçu puis son humeur changea subitement mais Edward avait senti le changement lui aussi et il poussa Rosalie dans une cabine en lui disant de s'enfermer puis il se positionna devant la porte et fis face à Emmett.

-Edward !! S'écria ce dernier. Je croyais que tu était de mon côté.

-Et bien tu t'était trompé on dirait, lui répondit-il en lui indiquant l'intérieur d'une cabine d'un air décider.

Emmett y entra en marmonnant, puis Edward entra dans la cabine voisine. Emmett était un génie !! Je me tournais vers Alice un grand sourire sur le visage, pas la peine d'exprimé ce que je voulais elle le verrais bien assez tôt.

-Jazz, souffla-t-elle et je cru voir ses sourcils se rejoindre au dessus de ses beau yeux.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je. Je la trouve très bonne moi l'idée d'Emmett.

-Non, non, murmura-t-elle après une hésitation, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça Emmett est comme un petit enfant il ne comprendrais pas.

J'étais déçu, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire craquer. Je relevais le regard vers elle et l'attrapais par la taille, je la collais contre moi. Je la senti surprise puis indigné et puis ... suggestive. Elle se colla plus encore contre moi et passa ses bras autour de mon coup.

-Jaaaaazz ??

Je dégluti péniblement, chacun avait ses moment de faiblesse, autant parfois je la faisait craqué tout de suite, autant parfois elle résistait et c'était moi qui craquait. Je déglutit.

-Oui ?

Elle me regarda au travers de ses cils.

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, la, maintenant ??

Elle me fis passer un vague d'émotions encore plus suggestive que la première et tritura une mèche de mes cheveux. Impossible de lui résister plus longtemps, je senti mes yeux s'arrondir tout de même sous la dose de sentiment qu'elle m'avait envoyer. Je commençais à l'embrasser et la fit reculer vers une cabine. Elle me stoppa soudain et se décolla de moi. Un groupe d'humain arrivait.

-Tu l'avais prévu ? Lui demandais-je dans un chuchotement.

Elle me fis un clin d'oeil puis me souffla un baiser avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine. J'étais consterné !! Mais je décidais de ne pas traîner dans le hall car les humains affluait et que les demoiselles commençais à avoir des sentiments déplacé à mon égard. Je m'engouffrais dans une cabine et m'enfermais, j'entendis un drôle de bruit venait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Je senti un sentiments d'agacement et un autre d'amusement, Edward et Emmett. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sous la cloison et vis Emmett, les bras passer sous la cloison en train d'essayer de faire tomber Edward, il me fit un clin d'oeil et Edward en profita pour lui marcher sur les mains, Emmett gémis de douleur et je rie. Puis je me redressais car le combat prenait fin et je me changeais à vitesse vampirique. Je sorti rapidement, mes frères aussi. Nous avançâmes de quelques pas et je sentis qu'Edward se concentrais. Je lui jetais un regard curieux, Emmett aussi.

-Alors, lui demanda se dernier, compte rendu de la situation ?

-On en a pour des heures, grogna-t-il.

Je soupirait et m'adossait au mur de carrelage derrière nous. Edward et Emmett aussi. Soudain Edward m'interrogeas.

-Dit moi Jazz tu préfèrent le maillot rouge ou le maillot noir d'Alice ?

Pour quoi me demandait-il ça ? Enfin ... J'hésitais, le rouge ou le noir ?

-Je préfère le noir, même si elle est toujours sublime, finis-je par lui répondre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon ange sortait de sa cabine. Je me mis à sourire, de façon trop évidente sans doute car Edward m'assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, je me repris. Rosalie, sorti de sa cabine à son tour, rangea ses affaires et nous pûmes y aller. Chacun vers ses douches, je laissais mon ange s'éloigner de moi quelques temps, sans doute pour mieux la retrouver.

Mes frères et moi nous nous plaçâmes sous les douches. Un homme entra et reluqua Emmett, il gonfla ses muscles, il ressentait une jalousie sans borne pour lui. Emmett se redressa par reflex et l'autre, même si il n'en montra rien, pâlit intérieurement. Soudain l'humeur d'Edward changea pour devenir malicieuse.

-Votre pommeau de douche est tordue, lui signala-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux et tenta de retordre l'engin, il n'y parvint pas. Emmett s'avança et le retordit sans aucun problème. L'homme était vexé !! Et pas qu'un petit peu, puis soudain son état passa a la jubilation. Il sorti des douches rapidement. Mes frères et moi le suivîmes et en sortant des douches à notre tour nous le vîmes embrasser une jeune femme, Emmett était totalement indifférent. Puis l'homme changea encore d'émotions, il passa de la jubilation et de la satisfaction à l'ébahissement le plus complet, il venait de voir arriver Rose. Cette dernière caressa le dos d'Emmett et il se retourna pour l'embrasser, elle le lui rendis bien. Edward, Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire. Soudain je senti une tendresse qui m'était adressé venir d'Alice et je tournais la tête dans sa direction, je lui tendis la main et elle l'attrapa. Nous suivîmes Emmett et Rosalie jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine et Alice s'installa sur une chaise tandis que j'attendais Edward qui semblait plutôt mal, il se mis debout devant la piscine et Emmett vit la une bonne façon de se venger, il fonça droit sur lui pour le faire tomber à l'eau mais il se poussa a temps et étendis la jambe pour faire basculer notre ours de compagnie dans l'eau. Sa chute ne me déçu pas, il s'étala de ton son long, ressentant une vive surprise. J'éclatais de rire et rie encore plus quand il ressorti de l'eau. Je m'approchais un peu plus de l'eau pour voir la profondeur du bassin, avait-il toucher le fond ? Soudain je le senti tout excité qui arrivait dans mon dos, je me poussais et il chuta de nouveau. Il ressortit de nouveau de l'eau, nous riions de plus belle. Emmett avisa Alice et s'approcha, menacent. Il la pris et la chargea sur son épaule, projetant de la jeter à l'eau. J'allais intervenir mais Alice n'eus pas besoin de moi pour se défendre, il se mis à chatouiller Emmett. Il ne put que lui demander grâce et elle fini par arrêter, Il la lâcha. Puis il jeta un regard autour de lui et vis Rosalie. Un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres, Edward, Alice et moi nous échangeâmes un regard, personne ne voyait d'objection au faite qu'il tente de la mettre à l'eau.

-Enlève lui son i-pod surtout, tu ne voudrait pas qu'il soit mouiller quand même, lui précisa quand même Edward.

Emmett approcha de Rose et s'allongea près d'elle puis il lui arracha ses oreillettes et la mis sur son épaule et alors qu'elle se débattait et le frappais, il approcha de l'eau, il ne vit pas mon pieds et trébucha, il vola dans l'eau, accompagnant sa belle. Nous éclatâmes de nouveau de rire et Edward vint me taper dans la main, nous étions vraiment plier en deux maintenant, c'était le bouquet final, je senti une colère énorme émaner de Rosalie.

-EMMETT CULLEN !!!

Rose et Emmett sortir de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, elle était furieuse et lui désoler, il sortir de la piscine tandis qu'Edward et moi n'arrivions plus à nous arrêter de rire, Alice, elle, s'était calmé. Nous finîmes par l'imiter et nous la rejoignîmes sur les chaises longues. Nos regard s'accrochèrent et ils ne purent plus se lâcher. Edward fini par nous laisser, inventant une excuse que je n'entendis même pas. Nous nous regardâmes un moment encore, j'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant l'éternité, mais elle en décida autrement et se leva en attrapent ma main, m'entraînant derrière elle. Elle me tira dans un petit bassin plein d'enfant et soudain une vague d'humeur du même type que celle qu'elle m'avait envoyer avant que nous allions nous changer m'envahis. Je commençais à l'embrasser et la fis reculer pour l'appuyer contre le rebord. Elle m'embrassa plus passionnément et je commençais à caresser son ventre du bout des doigts. Soudain je sentis une humeur exécrable venir dans notre direction, il m'offrait la ma chance, je savais que si nous allions trop loin je ne pourrait plus m'arrêter. Un raclement de gorge se vit entendre et j'interrompis notre baiser pour lever les yeux vers un maître nageur.

-S'il vous plais, dit-il, nous aimerions que vous arrêtiez et que vous sortiez en vitesse de notre établissement.

Je senti Alice prête à tout pour que nous restions mais je pris les devants et commençais à la traîner derrière moi pour sortir. Elle était atterré que nous abandonnions aussi facilement et se laissa traîner beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'aurais penser. Je la poussais dans les douches pour femmes en lui disant qu'on se retrouverais à la sorti. Puis j'entrais à mon tour dans les douches, un homme et son fils était en train de prendre la leur. Je me mis sous une douche moi aussi mais au lieu du fin jet d'eau qui aurait dû au mieux m'humidifier, c'est une vague d'eau que je me pris, comme si toute la canalisation c'était vider sur ma tête, l'orage cessa et je levais les yeux vers la douchette, elle avait été arraché. Le petit garçon était mort de rire et je sorti sous se rire cristallin, trempé et consterné. J'attendis Alice une minute à peine, elle sembla surprise de me voir dans cette état.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer. Nous nous changeâmes et nous sortîmes rapidement, rejoignant Edward qui nous attendait sur le parking.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Le pourquoi du comment Jazz était tout mouiller ? Sa vous a plu ? **

**Bon aller je vous laisse et puis sans doute à demain pour l'épilogue.**

**Reviews !!**

**;)**


	6. épilogue

**Voici enfin l'épilogue, vraiment désoler de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais j'ai eu de petits problèmes informatique et je n'ai pas pu vous le poster avant. Ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles, c'est juste un petit épilogue pour conclure et peut-être que j'enchainerais sur une suite selon si vous en avez envie et selon mes possibilité aussi. Donnez moi votre avis sur la fic, vous a-t-elle plu au final ? **

**0o0o0**

EPILOGUE

La soirée venait de commencé et ils étaient tous installé dans le salon.

-Alors, demanda Esmée en entrant, comment c'est passé votre journée les enfants ?

Aucun d'entre eu ne lui répondit. Elle allait répéter sa question et commencer à s'inquiéter mais Carlisle entra emmenant avec lui une surprise, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Edward, c'était Bella.

-Salut, dit-elle, alors votre sorti ?

Ils baissèrent encore tous les yeux.

-Allons les enfants, répondez, leur dit Carlisle une mou moqueuse aux lèvres, bon puisque vous ne vous décidez pas je vais te raconter moi même, Emmett à réussi à se retrouver à l'eau trois fois dont une où il a entraîner Rose, Edward à été obliger de partir à cause de maux de tête affreux dû au penser idiote des personnes présente et Alice et Jasper se sont fait chasser car ils se faisaient un câlin dans le petit bain.

Bella éclata de rire à l'évocation des malheurs des Cullen.

-Et moi qui pensait tous vous invitez à la piscine pour mon anniversaire !!

Les Cullen se regardèrent, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Edward, voir Bella en maillot de bain le tentait bien , un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Emmett, il allait pouvoir mettre Bella à l'eau sans avoir peur de se faire crier dessus par la suite, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Alice car le maître nageur rondouillard ne serait pas là, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Jasper car il était submergé par la bonne humeur soudaine de ses frères et soeurs et on eu juste le temps de voir un éclair blond foncer jusqu'à l'étage et on entendis Rosalie hurler

-Alice, il va falloir qu'on aille faire les magasins pour m'acheter un maillot de bain !! Le mien est fichu à cause d'Emmett !!

-Chic !! S'écria Alice en retour. Et on en profitera pour en acheté un à Bella aussi !!

Cette dernière palis et Edward éclata de rire.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai proposer ça moi ?

**0o0o0**

**Voilà !! Reviews ?**

**;)**


End file.
